


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by RaawrImaDinosaur



Series: Eremin prompts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaawrImaDinosaur/pseuds/RaawrImaDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Eren tried their hand at cooking. Disaster ensured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trash who can't come up with an original title so I've used a song title again. Song used, "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard.

Eren and Armin lain in the white, powder covered grave, clutching their stomachs, as if in pain as tears tracked down their faces and soaked their shirts.

They were a mess. Eren gasped and struggled to sit up, trying to control himself. He took one look at Armin, sea green eyes focusing on a large piece of egg shell stuck to the blond's face, and fell back onto the ground, beside himself with laughter. 

Armin himself, giggled and lifted a chocolate covered had to wipe his eyes, only to yelp, and let out a half sob, and cried, “I have chocolate in my eye!” Which only made Eren laugh harder. 

Eventually, their laughter died down to loud gasps and small giggles, as they shakily got to their feet, leaning against one another for support. They then looked around the room, looking at the mess they had made. Armin bit his lip, trying to force back a smile. “Think we'll get this clean before they get back?”

“We could try, but Mum'll notice. We're bound to miss a speck of flour or something.”

Armin smirked at that and turned to the table, making an effort to at least attempt to get the kitchen clean. From his perpetual vision, he could see Eren doing the same. 

They were both silent for a while, slowly getting the place clean. They were about half way when Armin felt something pull at his pants. At first he thought his jeans had caught on something, before something dropped down the back, and then -

'Crack!' 

Armin gasped as he felt liquid seep into his underwear. He spun on his heels, red faced as he came face to face with a cackling Eren. He stared in disbelief. 

“Did you just - ”

“Drop two eggs into your pants then smack your ass and break them? Nope. Must have imagined it.” Eren said with a shrug, not even trying to hide his grin as he turned back to the bench he had been wiping.

“You... Y-You...” Eren stood there, in absolute for a few moments as he tried to form a sentence. “I... I have egg in my underwear!”

Eren tried to smother his laughter, but ended up snorting instead. Armin was not deterred and scowled. “It's seeping to my crotch, Eren. I have Egg on my crotch!”

That was when Eren let out a howl of laughter, and fell to the floor once more, paralyzed with laughter. Armin was not amused.

“Eren, this isn't funny, you... you...” He frantically looked around and spotted a bowl of left over cake mixture beside the sink. He scooped up a spoonful, and launched at Eren, straddling his knees and trying to get access to the taller boy's pants, while the boy in question laughed and tried to slap his hands away.

Armin had managed to pull back the front of Eren's pants when they heard the clearing of the throat. Both boys snapped their heads to the doorway, where they saw Hannes, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

“... This isn't what it looks like.” Eren began, slowly, suddenly cured of his laughter.

Hannes rose an eyebrow and gave a pointed look to their position. Armin let go of the front of Eren's pants, and lowered the spoon, before looking at him. “I have egg on my crotch.”

The boys then looked at each other, and burst out laughing again, while Hannes rubbed the back of his neck, pointedly looking away from them. “Uh, Carla'll be back in an hour, so if yer done with... whatever food play this is, then yer should probably get started on this kitchen.”

“Food...?” Eren mumbled in confusion, suddenly recovering. Armin went red and threw the spoon at Eren's chest, and quickly back away from him. “Yes! Hannes is right. We should get back to cleaning before your mum gets home. She'll kill us if she sees this.”

Eren screwed his face up in confusion for a moment, before shrugging and hoisting himself up and getting back to cleaning.


End file.
